The Life of a Guy
by Angel-Goddess
Summary: Usagi is picked on all the time at her school. One day, she cracks under the pressure and makes a wish she doesn't mean. Now, she's stuck in a guy's body ... and hopefully ... temporarily! AU and a Multi-cross (tons of bishies)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in anime that'll soon appear in this story.

**A/N **Anyway, I've started another fic -_groans-_ I'll never finish all my stories at this rate … Ah well…This is a AU multi-cross fic (also known as bishies-galore) and it may contain spoilers!

**YOUR BISHOUNEN DICTIONARY **-  
**Kyou Sohma **- From Fruits Basket.  
**Izumi Rio** – A Shinigami from Full Moon wo Sagashite.  
**Shuuichi Shindou **– From Gravitation. (Oh, I'm not making him gay in the fic) He's the lead singer ofthe band Bad Luck.  
**Omi Tsukiyono** – From Weiss Kruez/Knight Hunters/White Cross whatever you wanna call it.  
**Takuto Kiri **– From Full Moon wo Sagashite.

**THE GIRLS -  
****Anzu Gardner** – Also known as Tea. She's from Yu-Gi-Oh. I don't like her.  
**Meroko (?)** – From Full Moon wo Sagashite. Very obsessive about Takuto. But she's sweet.  
**Relena Peacecraft – **From Gundam Wing. Has an obsession with Heero. Sometimes stalks the poor bishie.  
**Rinoa Heartilly** – From Final Fantasy 8. Has an obsession with Squall. But is overly sweet.  
**Ouka Takatori **– From Weiss Kruez. Can you say obsessed and possessive? She's attached to Omi –who she doesn't know is her cousin o.O;;

**Your Jap Dictionary** –  
**Baka –** Stupid/Idiot/Silly etc. Depends on sentence.  
**Damatte Kudasai** **–** Please be quiet/Hold Your Tongue etc. 'Shut up' basically.

-:-:-:-:-:-

**The Life of a Guy  
**_Prologue_

By Angel-Goddess

-:-:-:-:-:-

Usagi grimaced and turned around in her chair when she felt something soft and squishy hit her on the neck with well-aimed accuracy. The blonde girl rubbed her neck to get the sickening wet feeling off and frowned slightly at the orange-haired youth who sat back in his chair with a satisfied smirk, his garnet eyes glinting almost viciously. She didn't understand why he loved to pick on her. It was true that the boy didn't seem to like girls by the way he would back away when they tried to express their affection by giving him a hug but if the reason why he was being so mean to her was the fact she was a girl... there had to be other girls in the class he could pick on besides her, right?

She watched in slight annoyance when the blonde boy next to Kyou patted him on the back for 'congratulations'. Kyou muttered something and both boys tried to stifle their oncoming laughter. The blonde turned his attention to her, smirking just as smugly as Kyou, his brown eyes dancing.

Izumi Rio. The person that came in a close second to Kyou in literally making her school life impossible to enjoy. Did she mention she disliked him too? Well, she did.

He was Kyou's friend and when those two were together... Oh God, they didn't get her a break. They'd torment her every single day and would do anything to drive her to the edge. It was scary how they could pop out of nowhere anywhere in school grounds and start bullying her. If it wasn't for the fact that school was only about six hours long, Usagi was sure that she would probably end up in a mental hospital by now!

_Baka Kyou, baka Izumi…_She thought darkly. She stuck her tongue out at them childishly. Oh, how she hated that duo. Too bad they were popular. If she tried any tricks on them, she'd most likely be hunted down like an animal by the 'popular' people.

"Tsukino-san!"

Usagi snapped her attention towards the annoyed purple-faced relief teacher who was looming over her desk at the moment in an intimidating fashion. Usagi shifted uneasily in her seat at the penetrating glare she was receiving.

"Do not make rude faces to your classmates, Tsukino-san. That is disrespectful! Pay attention!" The teacher scolded, a sneer curling her lips.

Usagi flushed red and looked down at her desk as unwanted attention was drawn to her. _That's not fair … how come she didn't tell Kyou off?_ Usagi could hear Kyou and Izumi laugh at her misfortune along with a few others in the class. She couldn't help but clench her fists. She had always hated math, more so, now that she was the current target of all the popular boys who just seemed to be strategically placed around her math class in a position where she was in the middle! Usagi couldn't help feeling as though some divine being up there really detested her.

It had all started when she had accidentally got on the wrong side of the gorgeous and popular Anzu by clumsily tripping over and smearing her ice-cream all over the shocked female's three hundred dollar Channel dress. The furious girl had immediately told the whole school about how 'the geeky Usagi tried to embarass her'. Now it seemed, all the popular people were after her guts! It wasn't her fault that shehad trouble walking and eating ice-cream at the same time!

Usagi sighed as she flicked a blonde lock of hair out of her eyes. She stared hard at the piece of paper with algebra written all over it with puzzlement, as if hoping the answer to the questions would just pop out of nowhere.

Looking up idly, her sapphire eyes took in the figure of another two popular boys who were sitting in front of her. Omi Tsukiyono and Shuuichi Shindou. They weren't mean to her but they just didn't seem to know she existed. Well, either that or they didn't want to acknowledge or be seen talking to her because she was dubbed as one of the 'major geeks' by Anzu.

Omi was sweet and kind, and the girls liked him not only for his gentle personality but also his near-movie-star good looks that consisted of rich, sandy-blonde locks and gorgeous azure eyes. A wealthy, somewhat-snobby popular girl named Ouka Takatori, however, claimed to be his girlfriend, so the other girls backed off in fear of Ouka's wrath.

Shuuichi on the other hand wasn't 'taken'. He was naïve, funny and every bit as kind as Omi. Usagi had a feeling that both her and Shuuichi could've become rather good friends because they almost had the same upbeat personality. He was popular because he was the lead singer of Bad Luck, a well-known band currently holding the record of having the third highest selling album of the year. With outrageous pink hair and unnatural violet eyes, he was like a dream come true to some girls.

Both Omi and Shuuichi were conversing in hushed voices.

Usagi's eyes flicked to Meroko, who was on her left. The pink-haired girl was ducked over her work, her pen scribbling answers at what seemed like a metre per second - if that was possible, anyway. "Meroko-san? Could you help me? I need-"

"TSUKINO-SAN! DAMATTE KUDASAI!" The teacher screeched at her, her long wooden stick snapping at her desk with a loud thwack.

Usagi cringed in her seat, her eyes wide in shock as the teacher told her to shut up. _She tells me off, but not Shuuichi and Omi, and she could see them talking!_ Usagi thought darkly as she was set into a bad mood by the teacher's unfairness. She watched her teacher turn around to write her name on the board for being a 'naughty girl'.

Usagi once again felt something hit her on the head and ignored it. She felt like crying. _Why do I always get picked on? Why won't they just leave me alone!?_ Usagi could feel her eyes start to blur with hot tears. Her throat was suddenly very tight. _No, no, no! I can't cry here! I can't let them see me cry! I can't!! _She thought defiantly. Another solid hit her again and she felt something inside her snap.

She whipped around, her blue gaze piercing into the sniggering duo of Izumi and Kyou. She glared heatedly at them. Seeing her glare, their smirks widened. Usagi was never one to glare at anyone. Even to her tormentors she was still kind and polite.

"Oh, look at that, Izumi. We made _Usagi_ angry…" Kyou drawled loudly, catching the attention of a few people around them.

"Oh yes, I think that should go up on the calendar. 'Usagi's first glare was aimed at the Cool Kyou and Impeccable Izumi'…" Izumi threw her a nasty look, making sure his voice was heard over the whispers in the class. The fair, flaxen-haired boy leaned forward in his seat, resting his chin on the palm of his hand that was casually propped against his desk. A few girls swooned at the sight. He looked icily handsome in a twisted way.

Now, it was a known fact that no one could break Usagi's cheeriness. And if you did, you'd be a legend! Everyone's attention was focused directly on the blonde, their math papers forgotten.

Usagi had enough. The pencil she was holding in her hand snapped with a loud crack under the pressure she was gripping it, shattering the silence like fragile glass.

Izumi raised his eyebrows at the action, his face was indifferent but he had a surprised look reflecting in his cold chocolate brown eyes. He briefly glanced past the angry girl and smirked in triumph.

"_Tsukino-san …_"

Usagi turned around slowly to meet the teacher's annoyed green eyes with her darkened, snapping sapphires. She saw that the teacher look a little hesitant and Usagi knew she was intimidating the teacher with her cold glare.

"Detention after school today." Was the brief statement that came form the stiff form of the teacher.

Usagi bit her lip on the inside, and was about to open her mouth to ask why.

"Don't ask anymore questions! Get out of the room, Tsukino-san!" The teacher hissed through her teeth.

Usagi gladly collected her books and left the classroom without looking back. As she walked to her locker, she briefly wondered why she had acted like that. _I must've broken under the pressure … just like the pencil. _Usagi looked at her hand, mildly surprised that she was still gripping the broken pencil.

She opened her right hand slowly, letting the two wooden pieces fall to the ground with a soft clink as it hit the polished floor. When the pencil had snapped, it had snapped unevenly, cutting deeply into her pale milky skin. Usagi was a little astounded that she couldn't feel the pain when she snapped it in class. But now, it seemed the pain was making her hand throb in agony.

Dropping her books in a nearby bench, she slowly walked to the ice-cooled drink taps and ran her hand under the cold water, wincing as she felt the icy substance touch her bleeding palm. Usagi watched as the crystal clear water turned a dark red colour as it mixed with her blood. "It's not fair …" Usagi whispered to herself.

"I hate being the one picked on every day. Especially now that my senshi isn't in any of my classes to defend me …" Usagi let tears run down her cheeks freely, now that she knew no one was watching her. "I hate this school! … Guys have it so much easier than girls too! I wish I was a guy…" Usagi mumbled as she turned off the running stream of water. She pursed her lips in slight contempt. It did no good to feel sorry for herself.

Usagi didn't feel that warm pulsating of the ginzuishou in her pocket; she was too pre-occupied with her thoughts.

-:-:-:-:-:-

"Hey Odango!" Shingo greeted her with a playful smirk. His russet eyes were twinkling, mischief hiding in their depths.

"… Ohayou … Shingo," Usagi glumly greeted her brother in return without her usual enthusiastic voice and cheerful smile.

Shingo blinked, startled. Her blunt answer surprised him.

It was a daily routine. Usagi comes back from school, he calls her odango, she retorts, they get into a small argument and either Ikuko or Kenji would stop them. "Odango? Are you okay?" He asked hesitantly, barely hiding the concern in his voice as his eyebrows knitted together.

"Hm? Ah… yeah, I'm okay!" Usagi replied with a forced smile.

Shingo looked at his sister with suspicion and watched her back as she climbed the stairs lifelessly. He wasn't stupid, he knew how fake that smile looked. He cracked his knuckles audibly. He'd find out which baka did this to his sister, and make him pay …

-:-:-:-:-:-

Usagi woke up suddenly and sat up, feeling oddly misplaced for some reason. She was amazed that she woke up without Luna nagging at her or scratching her face. She glanced at her guardian, who was sleeping peacefully on a beanbag with a smile. If cats could smile, anyway. Luna's paw twitched and the blonde nymph stiffled a chuckle.

Yawning, her azure eyes flicked towards the digital clock on her bedside table. The red numbers flashing 6:17 gleamed brightly back at her. She blinked and rubbed her eyes wearily, when she opened them, she saw that the numbers were still the same.

Maybe her clock was getting slower because of the old batteries? There was no way she could've woken up this early in the morning! Usagi sweatdropped when she realised her clock ran on electricity.

She stared briefly at her ceiling blankly before forcing herself out of her warm comforting bed and tiptoeing to the door so she wouldn't wake up Luna.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Usagi's shrill scream roused all the sleeping occupants in the house. They all rushed to the bathroom door in alarm.

"Whud're ya screamin' 'bout 'Dango!?" Shingo slurred in annoyance, rubbing his eyes wearily to get rid of the glazed look. His mousy-brown hair was tousled since he had literally jumped out of bed and sped over to the source of the shout. He was clad only in his red, silk boxers.

"Usa-chan? Honey, are you okay!?" Ikuko asked frantically, knocking on bathroom door, her other hand clutching the opening of her dressing robe to hide the rather scant nightgown underneath. Her usually silky and well-kept blue hair was tangled and up in a hair net, blue locks sticking out in different places.

"It's too early in the morning for you to be up!" Kenji groaned, half awake as he shoved his glasses onto his nose. "I liked it better when you slept in!" He complained with a loud yawn.

"I-I...I'm okay!" Was the stuttered, shaky reply. "I only slipped in the shower… You guys should go back to bed…"

And that's what they all did.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Usagi gripped the sink tabletop with white-knuckled hands, resting her full weight on it and wincing when the cut on her palm opened up to the pressure she was putting onto it. Her legs had gotten insupportably weak and she couldn't rest any weight on it. She stared at her exceptionally pale reflection with mixed feelings of horror and awe. A bishounen seemed to stare back at her. His facial expression mirrored exactly what she felt.

"Oh god … what happened to me?" Usagi's voice quivered. She had watched as the boy in the mirror spoke at the same time as she did, confirming her terror.

"I'm … a boy!" She hissed in just above a whisper, the rough voice that came out of her throat cracking.

"Maybe … maybe Shingo cut my hair to make me look like a boy!" She started jumping to conclusions, trying to reassure herself that this wasn't happening. She roughly pulled off her pyjama top, hoping that maybe she still had her breasts and that her hair was just cut to make her look like a boy. To her horror, she didn't have breasts… but a well-toned chest!

She almost forgot what she was panicking about as she curiously ran a hand on her tummy, checking if it was real. She could no doubt feel the lumps of the slightly visible six-pack. "I don't have boobs … but I have a six pack!" She gawked. "M-Maybe Shingo paid for plastic surgery for me while I was sleeping as a really mean joke?" She wondered aloud, in an effort to try and calm herself.

"If … if I have this … then I might … have …" Usagi slowly looked down at her pyjama bottoms in horror. "Oh god … please… no …" She closed her eyes and pulled her pink pants down in one swift motion, slight revulsion building up in her. She opened one eye very slowly, afraid of what she might see before both her eyes popped open, widening as far as they could go in their sockets. No sound came out of her mouth for a while.

"I … have a … have a …"

Usagi screamed into a towel in terror, "Mmmph mmrrrph!"

-:-:-:-:-:-

Usagi stayed in her room until 8:30, she had kicked Luna out before the sleepy cat could see her new … form.

"Usagi-neesan, I'm leaving for school. Come on!" Shingo knocked on her door impetuously. "Mum and dad already left for work. We have to go or we'll be late!" He shouted through her door in impatience.

"Ah… I'm not coming to school. I feel sick." Usagi lied feebly.

"Sick? Odango, open the door!" Shingo banged on the door loudly.

"Shingo, just go! I'll come to school when I feel better!" Now that Shingo was in year ten, (A/N I'm making him year/grade 10, so it'll fit my story.) he was taller than Usagi and could break down the door if he really wanted to with no problem.

There was a moment of silence. "… Alright, fine. Ja ne!"

Usagi breathed a sigh of relief; she was so sure that the door would come crashing down any second.

-:-

Usagi watched her brother until he was out of sight from her window. She immediately unbolted her door and ran to his room before shutting the door loudly and locking it, fearing that Luna might see her. She pressed herself against the wooden barrier with a thankful sigh for a short moment. There was no yowl to be heard outside. She was safe for the mean time.

Opening his wardrobe, she hurriedly grabbed a pair of the guy version of the school uniform. Thank god Shingo was in year ten, she could easily fit into his clothes. They would be a little baggy, but she didn't mind.

Quickly donning the simple white long-sleeved shirt, blue over shirt with a collar and blue pants, she ran a hand through her new boy-cut blonde hair in exasperation. "Why am I even bothering to go to school?" She questioned herself loudly.

It had taken her more than two hours to calm down and was now willing to come to terms with this … guy body … so long as it was temporary - that is.

"I have to see the senshi …" She decided, clenching her fist. Surely they'd know what to do, right?

-:-:-:-:-:-

"Ne … have you seen that gorgeous new boy that was wandering around the school this morning?" Makoto asked Rei, her lively green eyes turning into tiny red hearts. "He's soooo cute!"

"What's his name?" Minako asked eagerly, leaning in, her long light blonde hair flowing behind her almost sophistically. Her eyes were wide as she awaited the 'delicious' gossip from her tall friend.

"I don't know! I haven't found out yet. And none of the girls know it!" Makoto pouted, letting out a soft, almost-heartbroken sigh.

"I want to meet him! I want to meet him!" Minako squealed giddily. Her cornflower-blue eyes started to acquire stars as she succumbed into a dream-like state. As she pictured a dazzling young bishounen dressed in fine garments riding on a white horse, drool had started to leak out of the side of her mouth and a light pink hue appeared on her cheeks.

"Why don't you just leave the boy topic and start worrying about your English, Minako? You're so behind!" Ami countered, fearing for her friend's grades. It seemed that's all she talked about. Boys. The blue-haired genius shook her head sadly, her short hair flying at the simple movement.

"Your no fun, Ami-chan!" Minako groaned with a roll of her eyes. A thoughtful look replaced her exasperated one, "Say … have you seen Usa-chan?"

Rei snorted, rolling her exquisite violet eyes in an uncaring manner. "I bet Odango is still sleeping in." She sniffed, flicking a lock of raven hair over her shoulder. "I wouldn't be surprised."

"Anno…excuse me…" A boyishly rough, yet melodic voice interrupted their conversation.

"Oh, kami-sama! It's you!" Makoto immediately gripped onto the blonde newcomer's arm.

"Eh!?" The attractive boy looked at Makoto in slight confusion. His crystalline sapphire-blue eyes were wide.

Rei's brow furrowed immediately. There was something uncannily familiar about those eyes. There was something about this boy ... that didn't seem quite right.

_Mako-chan, can't you recognise me!?_ Usagi thought, bewildered.

"It's you …" She repeated, her eyes clouding over with a dreamy gaze as she stared into the startled boy's eyes. What pretty eyes. Funny, those large beautiful orbs were so familiar, yet she couldn't quite place her finger on it. Besides, who could forget such gorgeous eyes?

Minako gasped at the appearance of the dashing blonde boy, "Bishounen-sama!" She cried out excitely, and latched onto his other free arm.

"Hey!"

Usagi and the senshi turned around, caught by surprise by the sudden disruption.

There in all their 'pride and glory' stood three of the popular girls of the school. Anzu, Relena and Rinoa. They were three of the most coveted girls in their year, and their egos had been a little inflated. Sure they had been extremely nice at first and were willing to make friends with Usagi and her group, but popularity amongst your peers could drastically change your attitude. The three that stood before them were living examples.

Usagi unconsciously shuddered at Anzu's appearance. The girl that disliked her from the moment that she had first landed her sharp brown eyes on the odangeod blonde. It was only worsened by the fact Usagi had tripped over and splattered her ice-cream on the girl's expensive dress. At the moment, the short haired brunette was staring at her with her hands on her hips and Usagi involuntarily took a step back. Who knew what Anzu would do now...

Relena was smiling brightly, her sky-blue eyes glimmering as she inspected the startled boy that was being held onto the spot by a dazed brunette and a very happy looking blonde. She swayed her head slightly to make her sandy-blonde hair flit through the air and catch some sunlight to make herself more noticeable to the new, pristine boy. Sure enough, glee filled her when the gorgeous male glanced at her direction. She winked at him and held back a giggle when he looked surprised. Yes, this boy would be a wonderful addition to her list of possible suitors.

The dark brown haired female grinned almost flirtily at the confused-looking boy. Rinoa smiled sweetly. How cute. Boys were often so sure of themselves and were very forward when it came to girls. This one seemed to be a shy type by the way he seemed to closed off to the girls instead of basking in their presence. Rinoa's calculating dark eyes glanced around the group of girls in disdain. Then again, you would be rather closed off when you were being hung onto by a gang of geeks. She turned her attention back to the boy. Maybe she could use him to get Squall...

"What do you want?" Rei asked them rather testily.

"We just want to talk to the boy." Anzu answered in a sugary voice, throwing the fiery-tempered priestess a short glare. Rei glared back in return, her violet eyes making Anzu look away. Those abnormal purple eyes were unnerving to say the least.

"Well, we've got him first!" Minako said, not backing down. Just because these girls thought they were everything, doesn't mean that they should always get what they wanted. How she itched to transform to Sailor V and give them a good beating and - hopefully - when they wake up from a coma, they would be nice and friendly like they once were before being dubbed, 'popular'.

"Coming through, coming through! Excuse me, ladies!" A handsome grey-haired boy with his hair pulled back into a short ponytail parted the arguing girls and pulled Usagi out of Makoto and Minako's grasp with an apologetic look to the pouting girls.

He beamed brightly at the girls, making them almost swoon at the dashing smile. "Come on, you don't want to stick around." He whispered into her ear, almost inaudibly.

Minako watched their backs until their disappeared around the corner before snapping out of her stupor and clicking her fingers with a disappointed expression on her fair. "Rats. Forgot to take a picture."

Hey, who wouldn't want two gorgeous bishies in one picture?

-:-

"Thank you so much!" Usagi breathed as soon as they were away from the girls' view.

The boy looked down at her curiously. "Hm … how come I've never seen you around her before?" He asked. This boy sure was short. The top of his head would probably only level up to his nose.

"Uh … I'm new." Usagi fibbed, eyes flicking to the side and away from the older male.

"Really, now? How come none of the teachers knew you were coming then?" The boy interrogated, a suspicious glint appearing in his eyes. Usagi caught his gaze and couldn't help noticing how fascinating the shades of his eyes were. They were a stormy blue, a gentle tint of grey mixed into their depths.

At some point when they were outside, the sun glinted off them, changing them into more of a blue colour. Yet in the shade, they were a dark blue-grey. Usagi would've kept staring if he hadn't been waiting for an answer.

"Only the principal did. He asked me to talk to him! But… I got lost." Usagi countered, fear was starting to wash over her. She felt as if he was reading her mind like an open book!

The boy nodded, his curiosity seemingly satisfied with the answer. "Okay. I'll take you to the office. Call me Takuto."

"Ahh … okay." Usagi agreed, following the handsome youth to the office.

-:-:-:-:-:-

**A/N** Oh, please tell me what you think of it!! I don't really like reviews that just say, 'Continue. It's good.' It doesn't give me information of whatyou truly think of my fic. At least tell me things I need to improve, or what I can add.

Ne, if you want to see more bishies in the fic, tell me who should be in it. Vote for a pairing too!

Much Love,  
Angel-Goddess  
aka Tenshi-Megami


	2. Shingo Finds Out!

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters that appear. Just the random people. The plot, however, is mine, so don't you try and steal!

**A/N** Hmm, I did a few touch ups on this chapter recently. Hope it helped. Lol.

**Bishounen Dictionary**-  
**Takuto Kira **– From Full Moon wo Sagashite. Very kind-hearted. Quick to catch on too. (Thanks for telling me his last name Sailor Ronin Usa-chan!)

**Your Jap Dictionary** –  
**Baka –** Stupid/Idiot/Silly etc. Depends on sentence.  
**Tadaima** – I'm home  
**Yameru **– Stop  
**Itadakimasu **– Grace before meal. Japanese say it before they eat.

-:-:-:-:-:-

**The Life of a Guy  
_Chapter One_  
**_Shingo Finds Out!_

By Angel-Goddess

-:-:-:-:-:-

Takuto lightly tapped the bell on the front counter and leaned against the desk casually. "I don't believe you've told me your name," he said slowly, breaking the uncomfortable silence between them. Takuto observed the blonde's stiff actions closely with slightly narrowed eyes. He idly tightened the ribbon that held his ponytail as he awaited the boy's answer.

Usagi nervously glance at her greyish haired companion as they waited for someone to attend to them. "I didn't?" She asked, trying to bide some time for herself to think of a name. _What's a good name!? I can't think of one! _Alarms started to go off in her head. She wasn't exactly known to be very creative.

His blue eyes wandered over to her, questioning. "No…" He raised an eyebrow at her, the suspicious look entering his blue eyes once again, darkening them a few shades.

"My name's Ren." She blurted out, having no chance to think of a better name. _Ren? REN!? Usagi you baka! What kind of name is that!?_ Part of her mind scolded in embarrassment.

"Ren, hm? That's not a very common name." Takuto commented, trying to keep his voice light and seemingly nonchalant. _There's something about this boy that seems a little … odd, _Takuto mused as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. _I'd better keep an eye on him for a while._

Usagi scratched her head; very much aware that Takuto's distrustful gaze hadn't diminished. "Takuto-san? Why did you help me back there?" She asked, trying to change the subject. She could clearly hear her new boyish voice crack a little. _This is going to take some getting used to …_ she thought in irritation, clearing her throat.

A small smile appeared on his face and his blue-grey eyes seemed glowed in amusement. "Girls can be quite hard to understand," he started, a thoughtful look replaced his smiling features as he continued, "They ahh … like to hunt us men in packs!" He chuckled at his own explanation.

Usagi sweatdropped. _Is this how the boys view us girls? _She wondered. She didn't know how to respond to that so she stayed silent.

"Yes?" An elegantly dressed lady walked over to them.

Takuto glanced briefly at Usagi, "I've got a new student with me. His name's Ren …" He paused and gazed at Usagi, the look on his face clearly asking for her last name.

"Tsukino." Usagi uttered without thinking. Only when she said her real last name did she realise her mistake. Her sapphire eyes widened and she averted them from Takuto's sharp eyes. _Oh no! I can't believe it! I'm so stupid!_ She looked down at her shoes – suddenly feeling as though they were the most interesting things at the moment.

The lady at the counter looked baffled. "A new student, you say?" she asked, a trace of confusion in her voice. "We weren't expecting a new student …"

Takuto mirrored her bewildered expression. "You weren't?" Takuto turned his head to look at the rigid form of Ren for a moment before a glimmer of light entered his blue eyes as he recalled what Ren had told him earlier. "Ahh… that's right. Only the principal was expecting her." Takuto explained to the puzzled lady.

Usagi sweatdropped. _Busted._ She thought dully.

The lady was still extremely confused, "Oh," she paused, looking Usagi over, "I guess you can see him then. Wait a moment, please."

Usagi was careful to avoid Takuto's eyes as they waited for the lady to return.

"Tsukino…? Are you related to a girl called Usagi?" Takuto asked, trying to seem casual as he tried to find more information about this mysterious boy.

"U-Usagi? I've never heard of her." Usagi stammered and tried to cover her wince at her mistake. _Ohh boy … I'm in for it now… _"Why?"

Takuto's keen eyes hadn't missed the way the younger boy had flinched. He had stuttered too. Takuto pretended not to notice the hesitated answer as he shrugged, "You look a lot like her and you have the same last name. It-"

"The principal is ready to see you." The lady interrupted before she realised that she had just cut off Takuto. "Oh, I'm sorry!"

"It's okay," Takuto assured her, "We weren't talking about anything personal."

Ren appeared a little reluctant for a second before following the lady into the office door behind the counter.

Takuto's blue eyes narrowed immediately at the blonde's back as he walked into the room. _Ren's hiding something. He doesn't seem … right … _Takuto pondered.

"What do you want, young man? Shouldn't you be in class? The bell has already gone." A voice interrupted Takuto's train of thoughts.

Takuto – caught by surprise – jumped, "Wha-?" he managed to croak in his shock.

"I said; the bell has already gone. Shouldn't you be in class?" A short, balding man repeated as he gently nudged Takuto with his wooden cane.

"Oh. Sorry," Takuto bowed respectfully and rushed out of the office, still contemplating over the blonde boy who went by the name Ren Tsukino.

-:-:-:-:-:-

"A new student?" The principal's deep voice was slightly raspy. His light brown hair – which was starting to go white - flopped lightly on his head when he sat back on his chair, studying Usagi with piercing eyes.

Usagi stared back at the principal who seemed to be assessing her with his dark eyes. Even though she had been studying at this school for nearly four years, she had only managed to catch glimpses of this man. People often said that he liked to keep himself locked in his office.

Usagi was guessing that he was a man in his early fifties. He was dressed too formally for Usagi's liking. He was wearing a white button-up shirt with a tie and black pants. Usagi couldn't see his shoes from behind the large polished oak desk, but she figured it might be black, polished and as presentable as the rest of him.

"I wasn't aware we had a new student," The principal raised an eyebrow as he watched the boy in front of him squirm and fiddle in his seat, "Did you send your enrolment papers in?"

Usagi hated lying. But she had no other choice. She had to get accepted in this school! "Yes … I sent them two weeks ago," she crossed her fingers behind her as she looked at the stack of papers scattered on his desk to avoid looking into his eyes.

"Hm … I don't believe I received those…" he trailed off with a frown before he opened on of the drawers on his large desk.

"Ahh, here we go," He handed her a set of papers. "Fill in those again, please. You can return them to me tomorrow so that we can key them into the school's computer system. But for now, I suppose you can attend the last three classes of the day if you wish to." He massaged his temples with a deep sigh.

"Sir?" Usagi was confused. _Attend classes? I don't even know which classes I have._ Usagi thought, bewildered. The principal's dark eyes regarded her, urging her to continue. "I … don't know which classes I have..."

"Oh, of course. Silly me, I must be getting real old to forget such things," he chuckled softly, "I'll get my assistant to write out a timetable for you. But for now, I suppose you should just go home. We weren't exactly prepared for your arrival."

Usagi nodded in understanding and forced a smile as she got up from her seat.

"It was nice to meet you Tsukino-san. Drop off your enrolment papers tomorrow at the front desk. Ajakura-san, my assistant, will pick it up from there."

-:-:-:-:-:-

Usagi trudged home slowly, clutching the enrolment papers tightly in one hand. _What am I going to do? If I go back to the house, Luna will freak. No … not just Luna! Shingo and 'kaasan too! Tousan might try and shoot me, seeing as there's a _male _stranger in the house!_ Usagi sweatdropped and scowled. She pulled at her short hair in frustration, "ARGH!!"

Usagi earned odd looks from passer-by's who thought she was crazy. She flushed pink and quickened her pace. _What do I do? What do I do?!_ All Usagi felt like doing was to cry and be held in Mamo-chan's loving arms. _Mamo-chan … why did you have to go back to America?_ She looked up at the cloudy sky, her sapphire-blue eyes glimmering with held-back tears. _Mamo-chan … what should I do?_

-:-:-:-:-:-

"Tadaima!" Shingo called as he entered the house and closed the door behind him. With a heavy sigh, he took of his shoes and put his bag down near the entrance. Looking down at the shoes, he saw Usagi's pair was still there. _So she didn't go to school after all._ He concluded. "Oi! Odango? I know you're home!"

Shingo waited for a while, arms crossed. Hearing no reply, he raised an eyebrow and cocked his head slightly. "Maybe she really is sick," he muttered to himself as he walked up the stairs to check on his sister.

"Odango?" He called again, a frown appearing on his face. He knocked loudly on her door and waited. No answer. "Oi!" Again he banged on the door. Silence greeted him. A vein popped up on his forehead, _She might be sleeping. I can already imagine her snoozing._ He checked the doorknob to see if she had locked it and was surprised that she hadn't.

Peeking his head into the dark room, his eyes took in a slumbering form covered by the sheets on the bed. He smirked, _Just as I thought._ He snuck into the room quietly, carefully avoiding the clothes scattered all over the floor. He couldn't help letting out a soft snicker that he tried to muffle when he heard a soft murmur from his sister. He roughly pulled the bed covers off the snoozing form with an evil laugh.

"Eh….? Mmmm…mmbble…" Was the reply he got.

Shingo looked down at the form and cried out in horror. "Who the hell are you?" Shingo shouted.

The blonde boy bolted up from his sister's bed and blinked warily up at Shingo. "Huh?"

Shingo was ready to punch the lights out of this guy as he dropped the bed covers he was holding and stomped over to the side of the bed towards the culprit. "Who the hell are you!?" He repeated angrily. "What are you doing in this house!?" Shingo didn't give the boy a chance to answer as he continued to fire questions, roughly grabbing the boy's shirt and pulling him close, glaring into the stranger's startled blue eyes. "Where's my sister? What did you do to her?! Did yo-"

"Shingo! _Shingo_! Yameru!" The boy cried out, holding out his hands as if showing that he wasn't carrying anything dangerous. "Shingo, it's me, Usagi!"

"Nande kuso!? You expect me to believe that? Get out of this house before I make you!" Shingo threatened, his eyes narrowed in fury.

"Shingo, please! It really is me!" Usagi begged grabbing her brother's hand and clasping it tightly. "Shingo, you've got to believe me!"

Shingo glared and roughly pulled his hand away from the boy, taking several steps away. "Oh yeah? Prove it!" He snarled.

"Remember when Mika gave you a doll back when you were still in primary school? How you accidentally broke it and she was all upset? You didn't want to apologise to her, but I made you. You even gave her a model of Sailor Moon that you made…" Usagi trailed off, looking into her brother's eyes, trying to make him see it really was her.

Shingo's eyes softened and an expression of disbelief and alarm set unto his face as his eyes widened. "Odango!?" He yelped. "Wh-w-what happened to you?"

Usagi whimpered, "I don't know!" she whined, tears collected at the sides of her blue eyes.

Shingo sweatdropped and pursed his lips. "Do you have … a thing…?" he asked finally after a long moment of silence.

"A thing?" Usagi looked up at her brother, confusion showing in her bright sapphires.

"Yeah, a _thing_. You know…-" Shingo coughed, a pink tint appearing on his cheeks as he waved his hand around near his thighs.

Usagi blinked, clueless to what he was trying to tell her. "Shingo, Just tell me straight out instead of going around it!" she huffed.

"A male organ! There, you happy?" Shingo cried, blushing.

Usagi turned a darker shade of red than her brother; all she could do was mutely nod.

Shingo stared at her in a mixture of horror and amazement. "Whoa … Odango, you've been completely transformed!" he marvelled in awe. "You know … I've always wanted a brother…" Shingo smirked slyly.

Usagi whacked him on the head, "_SHINGO_!" She hollered.

Shingo winced. She hadn't lost her powerful vocal cords, it seemed.

-:-:-:-:-:-

"Tadaima!" Two voices chorused from downstairs, announcing their presence.

From upstairs Usagi and Shingo looked at each other in terror. Their parents were back…

Shingo closed the door of his sister's room and locked it. "Ne, odango, you have to get into the habit of locking your door. If Okaasan or Otousan accidentally barge in like I did and see you, it could get ugly!" Shingo joked, making a face at her.

Usagi grimaced. "What can I do if they want us to come down for dinner?" She asked her brother worriedly.

Shingo looked thoughtful for a moment before his chocolate brown eyes seemed to shine in triumph. "I know! We'll pretend that you're sick and that I'm taking care of you! Am I a genius, or what!?" He crowed, looking pleased with himself as he nodded his head fervently, making his brown hair fly around at the action.

Usagi sighed and inclined her head; looking worried. "We can't pretend that I'm sick for two weeks or however long this thing goes for. They'd call an ambulance if I was sick for that long!" She protested.

"How about you're a friend that's sleeping over for a few weeks because … um …" Shingo trailed off, deep in thought.

Excitement sparked up in Usagi's eyes as she added to the plan. "Because my 'parents' are going overseas, but they can't take me along!" She suggested, pointing her finger up at the ceiling.

"Yeah!" Shingo nodded vigorously, a grin on his face. The grin suddenly slid off as quickly as it came and he chewed on his bottom lip, "But what about 'Usagi'?"

"Etto … I guess we can just say that 'Usagi' is sleeping over her friends' house…?"

Shingo nodded, sitting down on the floor cross-legged, looking pensive. "That'd work for a while. But it can't be more than two weeks… it'll get too suspicious!"

Usagi nodded in agreement. It was odd. When she was still on her 'female' form, she didn't really get along with Shingo as much as she did right now. It was moments like these … that you had to turn to guys for help. Usagi sweatdropped.

-:-:-:-:-:-

"Itadakimasu!" They chorused.

"Oh, it's just going to be so lovely having you around the house, Ren-san!" Ikuko gushed, a motherly smile on her face as she passed a bowl of mashed potatoes towards 'Ren'.

"Ehehe…" Usagi smiled back uneasily as she put two helpings of the potatoes onto her plate. She didn't know why, but she felt unusually edgy in front of her parents.

"So, Ren-san …" Kenji started, pushing his glasses up a little on his nose with his index finger, making the glasses flash almost intimidating as the light caught it and reflected it for a moment. "Whereabouts do you live?"

Usagi stiffened slightly, "Um … not far from here…" she said awkwardly, turning pink at the fact that her voice cracked again.

Kenji grinned when he heard the crackle in Ren's voice. "Voice is breaking, eh?" he chuckled, nudging Usagi lightly with his elbow.

To Usagi, however, those nudges almost made her bruise from the force. She suppressed a sweatdrop as she tried to make out what he was trying to ask. She blinked, unsure what he was talking about. Shingo kicked her from under the table, drawing her attention to him. He gave her a tiniest of nods. "Ahh… yeah. It is." She replied hurriedly.

Kenji started to guffaw loudly, tears almost coming out of the corners of his eyes. "A bit late in puberty, eh, boy?" He asked, mirth lacing his voice.

"Kenji, you're making the poor boy uncomfortable!" Ikuko scolded her husband; a light pink hue appeared on her pale face indicating she was embarrassed by her husband's actions. "Ren, please ignore him!"

A smile crept slowly onto Usagi face. Suddenly, everything didn't seem as bad as she had thought it would be.

A yowl startled them all and they all looked down to find a black cat waltzing into the room.

"Oh, that's Luna. She's Usagi's pet." Ikuko enlightened the blonde boy who looked quite nervous when he saw the black cat; she mistook the look for someone who was afraid of cats. "Oh, don't worry. Luna doesn't scratch. She's quite friendly."

Luna looked up at the blonde with intense blue eyes, intelligence flickering in their depths. Usagi's hands suddenly felt clammy and cold. _Uh oh … I'd forgotten about Luna…_Usagi thought with dread as she met the feline's distrustful gaze.

-:-:-:-:-:-

**A/N** Sorry, I had to end it there. -- Not a long chapter, yes, I know. But its purpose was to set out a few things before we plunge into the deep plot. Please review! **Once again, I want you readers to tell me things I need to improve, **or what I can add instead of just saying "Continue, it's good."

Much Love,  
Angel-Goddess  
aka Tenshi-Megami


	3. Juuban's New Protector

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the anime. Only the random people that pop up. The story, however, is mine. So don't you steal!

**AN** –_Yawns_- I just woke up… lolz. Sorry for the lack of updates. I can't help it… I gave myself a block for this story.

**IMPORTANT**: Uhh, did I forgot to tell you guys the SM timeline, didn't I? Well, since this is AU… We'll just stick it into the Sailor Stars series. However, the Starlights won't be popping up with Kakyuu. Chaos/Galaxia might pop up in the later chapters however. About Mamoru… he went to America, had a safe trip and came back to Japan to visit Usa for a while. But now, he's back in America. You follow?

-:-:-:-:-:-

**The Life Of A Guy  
_Chapter Two  
_**_Juuban's New Protector_

By Angel-Goddess

-:-:-:-:-:-

Luna paced up and down Usagi's bedroom floor. Where on earth was that girl? She should've been at the senshi meeting after school and she should've been home by now, too. A small frown settled on her lips as she thought of her charge. How can the leader of the scouts and the future ruler of Crystal Tokyo be so irresponsible? She'd make sure that Usagi would get a good scolding once she came back. She stretched and flexed her claws, before gracefully jumping onto her charge's bed and curling up, closing her eyes. She'd take a nap for now to calm her nerves down.

Luna stiffened when footsteps padded towards Usagi's door and pretended to be sleeping when the door creaked open. Curiously, she cracked one eye open only to find that new boy, Ren, peeking into the room as though looking for something. Luna suppressed a frown. What was this boy doing in here? Ren seemed to have noticed her because the blonde boy had laughed softly and sweatdropped before leaving the room, closing the door behind him. Now that was odd behaviour.

Her blue eyes narrowed warily at the spot where Ren had stood. There wasn't something quite right about that boy. Small hackles rose up her throat and she didn't bother to suppress the small growl. He didn't smell right. What really got Luna was the fact that the boy had a little of Usagi's scent and the uncanny fact that he literally mirrored those glowing sapphire orbs with unusual silvery tints in the depths, which was the trademark of the Royal White Moon family. Hmm… must be just coincidence. But the way Ren acted when he saw her…

No, there was definitely something wrong with that boy and she was determined to find out. After all, he could be part of the new enemy that was trying to find out the senshi's real identities. That's why he had come into the room, about to snoop through Usagi's personal belongings. This guardian was not about to take chances; she'd keep a close eye on this stranger who hadn't told the Tsukino family his last name.

"I better tell the scouts about this." Luna remarked to herself as she jumped over to the windowsill and squeezed through the slightly open window.

-:-:-:-:-:-

"… and now that boy is staying over the Tsukino household!" Luna finished, watching the reactions of the senshi in front of her attentively.

"You're kidding!" Minako whined, looking shocked before she hung her head, letting her blonde bangs cover her face. "Mou… Usagi is so lucky to have Ren staying over at her house!"

Makoto nodded in agreement, her brown locks of hair bobbing up and down in her ponytail rhythmically. "Hai! Hai! Ren's a dreamboat!" She commented, green eyes sparkling in admiration as she thought of the gorgeous blonde boy that they had met.

Luna sweatdropped at their antics and hissed at them so that they would stop talking and pay attention to her. She nodded in satisfaction when she finally received the response she desired. "No, you don't understand. Ren might pose a threat!" She berated, annoyed. "Don't you see the effect he has on you? He probably isn't human. He smells different."

"Oh, no way! He is _so_ human. Besides… even if he wasn't…" Minako trailed off, reminiscing about the time she had been so close to him when she had clung onto the fair-haired teenager before she blushed and giggled, putting her hands on her red cheeks. "He is still so very handsome!" She finished with a heartfelt sigh.

Rei scowled, violet eyes narrowing in thought as she remembered that she got an odd feeling from the boy. "You guys, take it seriously. I think Luna may have a point about Ren." She reflected.

_Finally, someone has brains other than Ami, who isn't present at the moment!_ Luna thought with a brisk nod, liking the way the fire-reader was thinking. "Go on, Rei." She nudged the raven-haired teen.

Rei closed her eyes, deep in thought as she tried to remember her encounter. "When I met him, he seemed to be emitting some sort of … vibe. But the peculiar thing is that it didn't feel evil. It almost felt …" Rei trailed off, opening her eyes as her brow creased to find the right word, "…familiar." The Shinto priestess folded her arms, pursing her lips.

Luna wasn't convinced, "But I don't think that it's just a mere coincidence that 'Ren' appears in your school today and is now apparently staying over in Usagi's house!"

The white cat that had been silently listening to all this closely suddenly perked up. "Familiar? You me-"

A beeping of one of the communicators stopped Artemis' sentence and the three senshi that were present immediately checked theirs. It had been Rei's communicator.

Ami's face fizzed into the tiny screen; she was already transformed in her Mercury fuku. "Rei, there's a Phage in Shuyin Bank!" She shouted, "Tell the other senshi, I have to try and stall it. Mercury out!"

"Minna, henshin yo!" Luna ordered the senshi and they all nodded grimly.

The room of the Hikawa temple was filled with glorious, dazzling colours of three different lights as Rei, Minako and Makoto transformed.

-:-

Usagi tensed when she heard the demanding beeping of her communicator in her bedroom, which was close to Shingo's. She balled her hands into fists. What was she to do? She could answer the call because they would see her face. Unless…

She immediately shot out of Shingo's room and headed towards her room, hoping vainly that Luna wasn't in there. She was sure that the suspicious cat would no doubt be onto her trail now. She slowly opened the door and peeked inside. _Coast is clear._ She thought with glee as she walked in and shut the door behind her, locking it. The incessant beeping of her communicator didn't cease and Usagi frantically dashed to grab it. But before she did anything she hastily pulled out a dusty Halloween mask from under her bed and mashed it onto her face.

Pressing the receive button, Mars' annoyed face flashed onto the screen, glowering at her with those unnerving violet eyes of hers. "Odango, you baka. What in God's name are you wearing? Never mind that, there's a Phage in Shuyin bank. Hurry up!" The screen turned black right after that.

Usagi sweatdropped and pulled off the mask, suppressing a sneeze when she accidentally inhaled some of the dusty filth that had collected onto it after years of not being used. _It was so like Rei to be so straight to the point_. The blonde thought wryly with a shake of her head. Now what was she to do about her transformation? She looked down at her male body, still unsettled about the sudden abnormal change. No one in the history of mankind ever woke up one morning only to realize that they were the opposite sex. Everything crazy just seemed to happen to _her_ of all people. She felt like crying. A girl's mind trapped in boy's body. How totally mad. Someone up there must _really _hate her without a doubt.

She stood up shakily and walked towards her dresser, opening one of the drawers and picking up her henshin brooch. She lightly ran her finger over the top on the pretty trinket. Now that she thought about it, would she still be able to transform? She sweatdropped when an image of her male form striking a pose, dressed in her Eternal Sailor Moon fuku conjured up in her mind. Flat chest with the semi-visible six pack obviously showing from the skintight garb… ohh god. How horrifying!

She swallowed and stood up, a determined look shining in the depths of her azure eyes. It didn't matter what she would look like, she just had to save those people!

Raising her brooch high in the air, she shouted, "Moon Eternal Make-up!"

-:-:-:-:-:-

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

Burning how fire that was shaped like an arrow shot at the Phage that nimbly flipped out of the way, laughing as it taunted that angry senshi of Mars.

The senshi of Fire glared menacingly at the tumbling Phage, "Why you…!" She was certain she wouldn't have missed if the stupid youma hadn't turned off all the lights in the bank. Her eyes trained to see the movements inside the large, murky area.

Jupiter jumped it, athletically jumping over the counter and landing a sharp kick on the side of the Phage, which was knocked into a wall. "Hah! Yeah, take that!" The brunette senshi crooned, looking smug at her feat as she held out her hand in which the green symbol of Jupiter started to glow brightly.

"Jupiter…" She moved her hands to her waist and spun around rapidly, flashes of oak leaves flaring around her body as green light emitted vibrantly around her. "Oak Evolution!" She shouted, raising her hands up into the air before stopping. The leaves multiplied and turned golden, hurtling like dangerous knives at the Phage that looked up and smirked, seemingly unfazed as it moved to the side and watched as the numerous leaves buried itself like darts against the bank's wall.

Jupiter gawked, how the hell did that happen? "Mercury! Scan for its weakness!"

"Hai! I'm onto it!" The levelheaded senshi agreed, a blue visor appearing over her eyes when she squeezed her right earring.

The sickly green coloured Phage laughed and stood up, arms akimbo. "You're not bad. But I'm better." It jeered in a shrill voice. It waved an arm in a half circle above its head. "Take this, Sailor Money spray!" It laughed as coins and bank notes suddenly flew at the sweatdropping senshi.

"Ouch, hey! My hair!" Venus complained, covering her head when the small metal coins were pelted at her roughly. "Don't! You s-" her sentence was cut off as the bank notes suddenly zipped towards her and pinned her against the wall with the rest of the senshi.

Mars scowled, who knew bank notes and coins could be so dangerous? "Where's Odango when you need her?"

"Stop right there."

The senshi and the Phage all looked up at an open window to see a silhouette of a strangely dressed man, whose features were shadowed because he was standing with his back towards the moonlight's gleam. They could make out a mop of beautiful blonde hair, however.

"You have no right to attack innocent civilians like that! I am…" The mysterious person faltered, completely loosing the aura of awe that had befallen the spectators for a moment. "I am here to punish you!" He finished in a slightly strained voice that cracked at the end.

-:-

Usagi sweatdropped as she jumped down from the high window and gracefully onto the polished floor of the bank with ease, her cloak blowing dramatically behind her. She had almost introduced herself as Sailor Moon. How idiotic.

When she had transformed, she had been utterly caught by surprise to see that she wasn't in her Eternal Sailor Moon fuku. She, instead, was wearing something that strangely looked like 'Moonlight Knight's' pure white Arabian styled attire that was complete with a piece of cloth that covered half her face so that you could only see her eyes, right down to the white boots and sword hanging by her waist (which she had no idea how to use). The only difference was that she had hints of silver, black and different shades of blue all over the soft cloth and she wasn't wearing that dorky cloth hat, just a blue band over her forehead that was overlapped by the silky blonde tendrils of her fringe.

She slowly stood, flicking her cloak behind her slightly, completely unaware that she was giving off a rather gallant and superior air about her in that simple action until she heard Venus' almost-swooning sigh. She sweatdropped and turned to them, "Are you okay?" She asked, concerned for her senshi's well being.

Jupiter nodded, hearts in her eyes. "Hai…" she answered for all of them.

"Look out!" Mars shouted, a little too late when the annoyed Phage sent an onslaught of money at the oblivious stranger.

"Huh?" Usagi turned and everything seemed to travel in slow motion. Her left hand unconsciously slipped to her right side and pulled out her sword in one swift movement to parry off the gold and silver coins as well as the green notes that were thrown at her. There were clangs of metal as the coins hit the brilliant silver steel and rebounded straight at their owner, who tried to dodge it unsuccessfully.

Usagi stared. Had she just done that? She didn't even realize what was going on! Maybe this transformation was automatic? If that was the case… she didn't have to think anymore.

As if responding to her thoughts, her hand twisted the blade in her hands until it was a mere silver blur in the air, a soft swishing sound about it as it cut through the atmosphere as a golden magic circle glowed underneath her feet. She stopped spinning the blade and flicked it, holding it to the side with her right hand while her left hand moved in front of her, directed at the youma. Her index finger and middle finger were together while her thumb pointed out in a slight L shape. Her other two fingers were curled in as she shouted the first thing that came into her mind. "Purify!"

There was a flash of white light that shed like rays upon the dark section and the Phage screamed before dropping to the floor, turning back into a woman wearing a business suit.

Usagi's mind was completely blank as she frowned, perplexed. What happened? She barely remembered anything that had occurred. She could clearly remember arriving and jumping down from the ledge, but the rest after that was just all muddled up. Her mind was boggling. This was too confusing for her poor brain to handle.

"Hey, do you mind freeing us here?" Mars' voice snapped in irritation, pulling her from her puzzling thoughts.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Usagi's sapphire orbs stared up at the ceiling in bewilderment as she tried to replay the scenes of what had happened only two hours ago. She still couldn't comprehend what had taken place at the bank. It was almost like she was different person when she had transformed. She shivered at the idea as she turned in her futon, unable to sleep as the thoughts plagued her mind, nagging at her.

So many questions were running around rampant in her head. Ones that she had no answer to. Ones that she was sure _no one_ had an answer to. She clutched her blankets and pulled it closer to her in mild exasperation. In the last twenty-four hours, her life had just turned into a living hell that baffled her to no end. She didn't know what was going on and there didn't seem to be an easy way of correcting it… unless she was herself again. She couldn't help the whimper that escaped her as she desperately tried to muffle it into the futon's pillow.

She would give anything to be back to her normal self. She would even happily accept the teasing of Kyou and Izumi at school…

There was soft snore and Usagi glanced behind her and up at her younger brothers' bed. They had decided that since 'Ren' was Shingo's friend that she'd have to stay in his room. After all, who knows what would happen if Kenji found 'Ren' sleeping in Usagi's room? She shook her head ruefully, forgetting her thoughts for a moment. Looks as though her little brother was taking on some habits of hers as he started to snore a storm.

-:-:-:-:-:-

**AN** OMG, I'm so embarrassed about this chapter! It's so bad! So I'll make up with a better chapter after this one because I just had to straighten out her transformation stuff. **I promise the next chapter will be filled with her and interactions with gorgeous bishounen!! YAY! Next chapter is LOTSA guys. **  
-  
**Usagi Asia Maxwell **– Thanks so much for reviewing my stories. I'm amazed you've got such endless patience! Hopefully this chapter didn't sound too stupid for you.  
**GravityGoddessBlade **– Thanks for the review! Well, I've explained partly what the scouts and Luna think about 'Ren' so far. Hehe, I hope this chapter didn't sound too dumb.  
**ArikaMorance** - -_Bows_- I'd like to thank you for your utmost patience in reviewing my stories. It's really kind of you to take the time to share your thoughts with me! I hope you liked this chapter. –_Cringes_- Even if I didn't.  
**PrincessLesse** – Yay! Long review! I've improved? Lol, thank you very much. Yeah, I tend to look over grammatical errors because I don't have an editor –_sweatdrops_- I really hope you didn't think this chapter was bad. (Even though I did)  
**LunarPrincess** – Thank you very very much for the review! Hehe, Squall and Tidus are cute, how can I not put them in? I certainly hope that you didn't find this chapter uhh … rather gay. Sorry for the very late update, ne? Well, hopefully I can stick those two FF characters in the next chapter, because 'Ren' is going to school!  
**OtAkU** – Omigosh… I totally forgot about the Luna pen! Haha, lol, thank you so much for reminding me. I'll find a use for it.  
**Sailor Ronin Usa-chan** – Goodness, such a long review. Sugoi! Lol, I wrote this chapter and I was so ashamed of it –_sweatdrops_-! I hope it didn't ruin my story –_sighs_-. Nah, Shingo called her meatball head in the English dub. I've improved have I? I didn't notice. I re-wrote the first chapter though. Haha, I realized I rushed into it a little. You really need to update your FMwS/SM stories, I'm craving to read a whole lot of them. A Gravitation/SM crossie? Ooh!! Me see, me see!!! Hao from Shaman King? Who's he? Lol, I haven't been able to finish the series yet, I'm still like … on the episode where they meet Boro Boro. Lol!! I mean, Horo Horo. I promise that bishies will be in the next chapter!  
**Pokahydee – Nekoyasha** – You've read a few where Usagi turned into a guy? Really, where? I haven't seen one. Lol, I'm so ashamed of this chapter. I wanted to re-write it. But… -_sweatdrops_- It's an embarrassing chapter. Ugh… I'm so humiliated that you, a great writer like Usa-chan might've read this. –_Shakes head_- Anyway, I hope you update your stories! I can't wait to read more of it! Lol, I promise Takuto will be in the next chappie!  
**Mana-sama** – Haha, lol, yeah, Luna's gonna go crazy. Sorry there was no bishies in this chapter. I'll make sure to put them in the next chapter. Geez, I hope you didn't find this chapter stupid (like I did).  
**Avalon Hunter **– Yay! Another person I managed to hook onto FMwS! Sorry there was no bishies in this chapter either, I'll be sure to put an onslaught of them in the next chapter that you'll be drooling for ages. Lol. I hope you didn't find this chapter repelling as I did. I was so ashamed of this chapter, but I had to release it so that I can put in the school one with lost of bishies right after it. I hope it didn't spoil my story…  
**Sailor Fantasy** – Omigosh, don't tease me about this horrible chapter! My writing skills seem to have gotten a little rusty, as you can see. I'm really embarrassed of this chapter. I hope it didn't ruin my story –_sighs_-. Lol, anyway, when are you going to update your stories? I can't wait to read them!  
**Shikai-sama** – Lol, Yue? I dunno if I can somehow stick him in. I guess he can be a normal guy. Lol, but he won't be Yue Yue. I hated this chapter. Lol. I can only hope you didn't find it too hideously appalling. My writing has gotten rusty.  
**Vampira, the damned** – Your review made me giggle, lol. I figured as much that you had sugar. I hope you didn't find this chapter as horrible as I did.  
**SachiNyoko** - -_Flushes dark red_- Omigod. If you're stalking this story, you'll find out how horrible this chapter is! Kyaa! I hated this chapter to no end and I wish Rei would just burn it! I wanted to re-write it, but I had to get it out so that I can write the next chapter that is filled with bishies! I certainly hope that I didn't put others off. –_Sighs_- Lol, Kyou? Well, I had to make someone her 'arch enemy'. I mean, I couldn't make someone like Yuuhi into her 'enemy'. So I had to get someone with a fiery temper. Lol, Luna is suspicious as you can tell. You'd be inspired to write your new AnC/SM if I updated? –Looks shocked before a sly smirk appears on her face- I just updated, you better get writing. Haha!!! Try not to tease me too much about this badly written chapter, mmkay?  
**Lea Tiger, yami-chan, Shadow Nightress, SailorStarLight, Felicity Dream, Moonz, littMONKEY12, Jiko Hitasura, Chiichobi, Artemis: Crescent Moon, June, Satanira, blackrosebunny451, semisweet, ??** – Thank you very much for reviewing my story! I am totally humbled that you have bothered to write me a few words about what you thought of my story. I hope that this chapter didn't seem hideously appalling to you as it did to me. –_Shakes head in shame_- I'm mortified by the way this chapter turned out. But to make up for it, I promise to you an eventful chapter with lots of bishies in it in the next one. Thanks again for your review!!

Much Love,  
Angel-Goddess  
Aka Tenshi-Megami

You're more than welcome to flame this horrible chapter. (God, _I'M _embarrassed about it) Just make it constructive to help me, ne?


End file.
